1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an Internet search engine optimizer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interface product that works independently and in parallel with the browser and search engine supercomputer that gathers, analyzes and distills input information interactively.
2. Background
The limitations, drawbacks and/or disadvantages of current search engines technologies are as follows:
The environment or Internet can be considered as a massive volume telecommunication network with billions of subscribers. Search engine supercomputers gather, analyze information of the environment estimated to be 30 billion unique pages for the English language, and using eigenvectors to measure large scale indices of information stored in databases to determine the most probable result pages with the end user's match criteria. As explained before U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,893 and its continuations teach as the size of the environment increases the level of redundancy and tax burden exponentially increases. For this reason it will be object of this invention to perform the following improvements:
1) Clean, standardize and organize the spaghetti of the environment by gathering, analyzing, distilling, managing, organizing and distributing the huge amount of information in a massive parallel distributed managerial hierarchical supercomputer commercial known as a Managerial Pyramid Switch™ or MPS™ that removes redundancy, latency and the organizational tax burden. The MPS™ organizational hierarchy environmental domain will be divided into three tiers: a) MPS™ nodes have global domain, b) Synergy Information Switch™ or SIS™ nodes have regional domain, and c) Team Work Switch™ or TWS™ have local domain. The global domain is divided by Continent, the regional domain by Country and the local domain into Country regions or LATA if in the USA.
2) Once the spaghetti of the environment is removed the system will be able to eliminate redundancy, increase throughput, and eliminate complexity exponential rate of growth associated with the size of the environment.
3) Prior art Search Engines are based on ‘Boolean Algebra’ eigenvector algorithms that are used to prorate and filter information indices until the top page ranks are determined and displayed to the end user. Furthermore, some specific keyword may be too bright and confound a search by hiding optimal results.
4) Search Engines are predominately designed to perform one request to one reply search patterns. Each search pattern is performed from the ground up and does not take into account many requests to one reply patterns consisting of consecutive related and unrelated searches the end user typed to reach the final destination while randomly surfing the environment.
5) Page ranks have serious limitation due to the Caesar's “divide and conquer” nature or ‘Boolean Algebra’ approach of deriving the top results. A system that recognizes keyword combinations and when incomplete supplies and inserts missing gaps of information, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,893 where Vector CDR can be expressed as the summation of a plurality of valid vectors. The systems correlates partial vectors to create a resultant vector representing a collection of top X page ranks that is certain or possesses 100% accuracy.
In a nutshell ‘Boolean Algebra’ search engine can be described as logical patterns that mimic Watson like criminal investigation approach to finding the best results.